


People

by laptop101



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laptop101/pseuds/laptop101





	People

People come,  
And then they go,  
Leaving naught but pain  
To keep me safe,  
I lock them out,  
Few come close again.


End file.
